


I'm not going to be nice

by asnackdriver



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-25 00:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asnackdriver/pseuds/asnackdriver
Summary: hot dirty loving with kylo





	I'm not going to be nice

He had been busy all day. Being the Supreme Leader meant a lot was requested of him.

He’d sent you a message earlier.

“When I see you. I’m not going to be nice. You’ve been warned.”

You knew exactly what he meant.

You went through the day trying your best to focus, wondering when he would grab you, when he would make good on his promise.

You went through your day and headed to the fresher to have a shower and get ready for bed. You knew he was busy.

You had just gotten out of the shower and were idly brushing your hair when you saw a flash of skin in the mirror, felt his fist wind into your hair and were flattened to the mirror.

“I could smell your cunt in the hall.” 

You can feel his cock is slick with precum and rock hard as he lifts your leg and runs it through your slit.

He pulled back far enough to spit in one hand and shoved it into you with two fingers roughly before he grabbed his cock at the base and pushed himself into you.

You yelp and groan like an animal as he seats himself balls deep and leans down to your ear.

“You filthy girl. You’ve craved my cock. Haven’t you?”

You moan and nod as he starts to thrust into you. You’re too tight like this but, the fire of the stretch is too good.

He growls into your ear. “Say it. Tell me how much you’ve wanted my cock.”

A noise that didn’t even sound human escapes you as you groan and claw at the mirror. 

“I’ve craved your cock all day. I need it. I need you to fuck me, hard.”

Kylo sighed and rolled his eyes as his cock twitched inside you.

“Good girl. Kriff. I’m going to fuck you any way I please and you’re going to thank me aren’t you?”

Your cunt is so tight but squelching now around his length with every thrust. He can feel it as your cream starts to stick to his balls. 

You can barely catch your breath as he grabs your chin to position you.

“Look at yourself. You like being fucked like an animal. You love this, don’t you?”

You moan and wail as the head of his cock slams into your front wall. 

“Open your mouth.”

He spits against the mirror, fists your hair tighter and runs your face along the glass for you to lick it clean.

You open your mouth and let him see his spit on your tongue before you swallow it. 

“You’re going to cum on my cock and you’re going to thank me.”

When your eyes lull closed, he yanks your head up and changes his angle and pace.

“Yes, Supreme Leader.”

His entire body is buzzing with the Force and it’s coursing through you and pulling you quickly to your release. 

You can feel yourself tipping to the edge until your body feels like it’s been ripped apart, floating in space, and then slammed back to where you stood.

Your chest is heaving and you’re sobbing now. 

“Thank you Supreme Leader. Thank you, thank you. Kylo.”

Hearing your words was all it took and you felt a rumble from the force at it was drawn into him and thrown out in all directions.

You felt it course through you and as you felt his cock pulse and milk thick ropes of cum into you, he yelled and the electrical systems shorted out. 

As the emergency lights buzzed on he was still fucking his cum into you and you felt your toes touch the ground again.

He shuddered as he pulled his cock from you and pushed you to your knees in front of him. 

“Clean it.”

You licked every drop of your combined cum off of his shaft, his sack, and even down his thighs. 

He pulled you up into his arms, your back to his chest and made you stand with your legs apart so he could watch his cum leak from you in the mirror for a moment.

“We’re going to have a shower and then you’re going to ride me. You’re going to fuck my cum back into yourself.”

And later you did and after…he did again.


End file.
